Study Hall/2
Welcome to Study Hall! Roleplay CARADOC KWELV: 'Caradoc walked into Study Hall, sitting down at a table, waiting for his friends to get there. He had a book about what they knew about Brant he had picked up right before he came to Study Hall and started reading it, waiting for Ardelle to come so he could discuss the report with her. '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He sat down on the other side of the table of Caradoc, not quite sure what to do. He took out his Alchemy book and looked through it carelessly. He needed to wait until Lilith arrived before he could talk about the report. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle walked in with what looked like every single book known to Elvin kind on the past of Sophie and Keefe Foster. You couldn’t see her face, just a pile of books. “This should contain s a few things on what we need. We can ask my parents and Keefe the rest of the stuff.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He looked at the pile of books with awe. "Well, I have about nineteen less books than you, so together we should be able to do this." He helped her put all the books on the table. He looked through the book titles, flipping through a few of them. '''CALLA FOSTER:'Calla sat down and took out some parchment and a pen. Being that she had a photographic memory, she remembered everything her parents had told her about Vespera. Which, to be honest, was not a lot. But she never asked them, only listened to what they said, she was more interested on their adventures to ask. '''LILITH PELLAWON: '''Lilith walked into Study Hall and sat next the Austin."Okay.I grabbed a few books on Fintan.Hope you dont mind reading." '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He did mind reading, but nonetheless, Fintan was a Pyrokinetic, so maybe he could learn more than what he needed for the report in one of those books. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''As Ardelle flipped though to pages, she began to realize how little she knew about the elves her parents fought. She wrote down all the things that were important, such as the reason for Fintan joining The Neverseen and continued to read. '''CARADOC KWELV: He wrote down notes of the important details in his book, and realized there was so much practically no one knew, and so much they didn't know. "Some of this is very interesting." 'ARDELLE SONG: '“It is, but I have a feeling some of the stuff in these books is inaccurate. Like how this one says, “He had purple eyes.” I think my parents are going to be much more reliable then this. But I think the best we can get from these books is his past before the Neverseen. And how he pretended to be innocent at first. We can ask Keefe and Sophie about the actual battle.” '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla had been waiting for ten minutes, but Max still hadn’t shown up. Where was he? Probably ditching. Calla sighed and got up to look for him. '''LILITH PELLAWON: '''While Lilith loved reading,these books were mind numbing.They all repeated the same facts.She shut the book and turned to Austin "Find anything worth putting in the report?" Category:Foxfire Roleplay Page Category:Roleplay Page Category:Study Hall